Hokage à la place de l'Hokage
by SiaMi
Summary: Quand Sasuke est nommé Hokage de Konoha et que Naruto fait tout et n'importe quoi pour prendre sa place, ça laisse place à certaines révélations et surtout, certaines humiliations ... [NaruSasu]


Titre : Hokage à la place de l'Hokage

Chapitre : Prologue

Autrice : Sialeeds

Fandom : Naruto

Genre : Humour (Plus ou moins), Romance, Général, Débilité au 100ième degré …

Couple : NaruSasu (Dans ce sens là parce que Sasuke est pas du tout dominant …)

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : J'ai envoyé une lettre à Kishimoto pour les avoir mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse T.T (Peut-être parce que c'était écrit en français ?)

Note : C'est très déprimant d'écrire des drames donc pour relâcher tout ça et surtout pour me consoler d'avoir terminé ma fic favorite (Bouhouhouhouhou T-T), je commence cette fic :D. Une idée très bizarre qui m'est venue dans les alentours de 4h du matin (Je devais pas avoir toute ma tête XD). C'est grandement inspiré du dessin animé de mon adolescence (Il suffit de regarder le titre pour comprendre de quoi je parle XD). Bonne lecture à tous :D (Ce n'est pas très long mais en même temps, c'est que le prologue)

* * *

C'était une belle journée à Konoha et personne n'aurait pu dire le contraire. Pourtant pour Naruto, elle était encore plus radieuse que toutes les autres. Il était si excité que les bols de ramens ne pouvaient pas être avalés. Il s'était levé à l'aurore, s'était coiffé et brossé les dents et était allé faire le tour de Konoha. Il voyait la ville et ses habitants d'un tout nouvel œil. Sa bonne humeur était palpable dans ses gestes et manières. Il avait un sourire aussi radieux que le soleil et il adressait une série de bonjour à chacun des habitant. Hinata avait failli avoir un infarctus quand Naruto lui avait demandé comment elle allait. Sa réponse n'avait d'ailleurs pas été très constructive. Naruto ne s'en était pas formalisé. Il avait même passé le bonjour à Sasuke avec qui il entretenait une rivalité puérile depuis de longues années déjà. Sentant que sa chance lui souriait en ce jour lumineux, il avait même tenté sa chance avec Sakura. 

« OHAYO SAKURA-SAN ! »

La jeune fille avait failli avoir une attaque de cœur en entendant Naruto crier de la sorte. Après tant d'années, elle aurait du s'y faire tout de même. Elle adressa un sourire crispé au blond ainsi qu'un signe de la main.

« 'Hayo, Naruto …

- Ça va ?

- Très bien et toi ? »

La question semblait inutile pour un grand blond avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles mais c'était dans les formalités de le faire.

« Oui, ça va. »

Naruto prit place aux côtés de Sakura, sur un banc du parc de Konoha. La jeune fille tenait un paquet cadeau entre ses mains, elle jouait nerveusement avec le ruban qui ornait le tout.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un paquet que Tsunade-sama m'a demandé de remettre au nouvel Hokage avant de mourir.

- Donc tu sais c'est qui !?

- On peut dire ça comme ça …

- Dis, dis, dis ! S'il te plaît, Sakura ! Je le dirai à personne !

- Désolée Naruto mas je ne peux pas te le dire. D'ailleurs l'annonce sera passée dans très peu de temps. Tu ne peux pas patienter un peu ?

- De toute façon, je suis sûr que ce sera moi le prochain Hokage !

- Si tu veux.

- Ça veut dire que ce sera moi ? »

La jeune fille se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle avait l'impression que Naruto lui demandait si le Père-Noël existait. Il pouvait y croire si il lui plaisait d'y croire mais tôt ou tard, il allait falloir qu'il ouvre les yeux sur la réalité mais Naruto se faisait déjà des films dans sa tête et personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher de rêver à ce moment précis.

« Tu veux bien sortir avec le prochain Hokage de Konoha, Sakura ?

- Non. »

Enfin … si, elle rêvait depuis des années de sortir avec le prochain Hokage de Konoha mais comme Naruto faisait référence à lui-même en parlant du prochain Hokage de Konoha, la réponse s'avérait être ''non''. D'ailleurs, ça a avait toujours été non.

« Bah alors ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! »

Naruto n'avait pas quitté son sourire pour autant. Un ''non'' ne voulait absolument rien dire pour lui. À ce moment, le son lourd d'une cloche amplifia l'air. Naruto sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine comme si il cherchait à en sortir. C'était le grand moment ! Il empoigna le poignet de Sakura et l'entraîna sur la grande place.

* * *

La place était bondée de monde. Certains adultes avaient mis les plus jeunes sur leurs épaules pour qu'ils voient ce qui se déroulait sur l'estrade. Une équipe d'ANBU s'y tenait justement, le visage caché par un masque qui représentait un animal différent pour chacun. Iruka avait été choisi pour annoncer la nouvelle, il avait revêtit des vêtements qui lui donnaient une allure de présentateur télé. Naruto était au premier rang, Sakura à ses côtés. La jeune fille jouait toujours nerveusement avec le paquet qu'elle avait à la main. Elle était à la fois triste pour Naruto et heureuse pour une certaine personne de son entourage. À vrai dire, sa joie dépassait l'infime chagrin. Elle cherchait le futur Hokage dans la foule mais elle ne le vit pas. Il devait déjà être au courant de son poste à venir. 

Iruka s'était placé devant le micro puis s'était raclé la gorge pour attirer l'attention et le silence de chaque habitant de Konoha. Naruto sentait son cœur battre à la chamade.

« Bonjour à tous, avait commencé le professeur, nous avons longuement hésité pour choisir le nouvel Hokage. Nous avions besoin de quelqu'un de fort, intelligent, quelqu'un de sérieux, quelqu'un qui saurait protéger le village au péril de sa vie. »

Le blond se reconnaissait à travers les critères, souriait un peu plus à chacun des compliments. Si il avait su …

« La réponse nous ait venu clairement. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui sera vraiment à la hauteur du poste d'Hokage. Une seule personne qui a su se démarquer des autres et j'ai nommé Sasuke Uchiwa ! »

Attendez … une minute. Il n'avait pas vraiment dit Sasuke, hein ? Retour en arrière …

_« … et j'ai nommé Sasuke Uchiwa ! »_

Naruto s'immobilisa sur place, les yeux ronds et la mâchoire qui devait atteindre le sol. Il venait de perdre la capacité de penser, de crier ou de s'énerver. Autour de lui, les applaudissements retentissaient, les cris hystériques des fans de Sasuke … et des autres d'ailleurs. Un cri désespéré au milieu des acclamations fit taire tout le monde et le centre d'attraction ne fut plus le nouvel Hokage qui entrait sur scène mais plutôt un Naruto qui était parti en courant …


End file.
